Animality
by KillerFrostBitches
Summary: What happens when a long thought died out gene resurfaces in a SHIELD agent? She is turned into a cat. What happens when the Elder of where she was trained kidnaps a member of the Avengers and forced them to fight in a tournament?
1. Chapter 1

It was morning and Bobbi was just beginning to wake up. She stretched her arm out, her fingers searching for Jade. Instead they encountered fur. She opened an eye. Sure enough, there was a cat in the bed. "What the f**k?" Bobbi said.

Looking closely, the cat's fur as the same color as Jade's hair and it's eyes the same shade of green. Bobbi cocked her head to the side and ran her fingers through the fur, "Jade?" The cat nodded. Bobbi scratched the top of her head.

Jade purred. Bobbi couldn't help but smile. "Let's see if your dad knows what going on" Bobbi suggested. Jade nodded and let out a small "meow" type noise. Bobbi picked Jade up. Jade meowed again.

"Kenshi, can you explain why your daughter is a cat?" "My daughter is what?" Kenshi asked, wanting to make sure he heard right. Jade rubbed her head against her father's hand.

"Huh," Kenshi looked thoughtful. "Kenshi, I thought you said animalities were gone" Syndel said. "I thought they were..." Kenshi said. "What's a animality?" Bobbi asked.

"The inner animal spirit within a person," Kenshi explained, "My ancestors could all turn into the animal spirit. I thought it had died out but..." He glanced at Jade, who was purring contentedly.

"Makes since she'd be a cat, beautiful but deadly" Pietro walked in sneezing every five seconds. "Is there...a cat...in...here...?" He asked between sneezes. Jade meowed, but somehow sounded apologetic when she did so.

Pietro sneezed violently. Jade looked down, looking sad. Bobbi picked her up as Pietro walked out, still sneezing. Hunter walked in as Pietro was walking out and stopped in his tracks. "Bob...When and where the bloody hell did you get a cat?"

Jade hissed at him, the first time she had made a noise other than purring and meowing. She then jumped out of Bobbi's arms and pounced on Hunter. The rest of the team came running.

"WHO LET A CAT IN MY TOWER?!" Tony yelled. "No one did," Kenshi said calmly. "That is a cat," Tony pointed to Jade, who hissed at him. "It's Jade" "Jade is human though," Tony pointed out, "That is a cat."

Jade hissed at him. Bobbi petted her. The hiss almost instantly changed to a purr. "One question," Hunter said, "How the bloody hell is she a cat?!"

"Syndel is not the only one who has superhuman genes. My ancestors had a thing they called an 'Animality' where they could transform into their spirit animal," Kenshi explained. "And hers is a cat..." Daisy said slowly. "Which makes sense," Bobbi said, "Jade is incredibly beautiful but deadly if you p*ss her off. And cats are beautiful creatures unless you p*ss them off."

"This is incredibly fascinating," Simmons said, "I have never encountered a shape shifter before...I wonder what the DNA and blood looks like..." Jade arched her back and ran from Simmons.

"...That came out wrong, didn't it?" Simmons asked. "Yeah. It kinda did," Syndel said. Meanwhile, Jade had raced down the hall, huddling in a corner. Maven had been walking down the same hall.

He slowly approached her. "Kitty," he said, "You're just a little bitty cat." He petted her and noticed something. "Holy s*it...Jade?" Maven asked in surprise. Jade meowed and nodded. "Do the others know?" Maven asked, petting her still.

Jade nodded again as Maven picked her up and headed to find the others. Maven walked into the room where the others were and Jade instantly jumped out of his arms, padding over to Bobbi and rubbing against her leg.

Bobbi knelt down and picked her up, petting her softly. "Bob...You know you look like one of those crazy cat ladies," Hunter joked. "And you look like a drunk old man," Jade's voice quipped, coming from the cat.

Hunter let out the unmanliest shriek ever and jumped back. "Bloody hell! You can talk?! But you're a cat!" "I can talk?!" "Bloody hell. This is weird," Hunter muttered at the same time Kenshi said, "Yes. You can talk."

"So it's a cat that was human and talks...this is fascinating," Simmons mused. "You try to draw my blood and I will...claw your eyes out," Jade threatened. It would've been scary, but since she was such a small cat, it just made them laugh slightly.

"How does someone normally 5'10 end up being such a small cat?" Simmons wondered. Everyone looked at Kenshi. Kenshi thought about that for a moment, "Animality size is not related to human size. Just because one may be tall as a human does not necessarily mean that their animality will be a large animal."

Jade looked around and saw a ball of yarn and pounced on it. "This is just too cute," Bobbi murmured, a small smile on her lips. Jade continued to play with the ball of yarn, an intense look of concentration on her face.

"If Jade turns back will she turn back...not clothed?" Fitz asked. Kenshi thought about that, trying to remember what he was taught as a child. "I believe so," he finally answered.

Fitz instantly blushed at that. Simmons raised an eyebrow at him as Jade walked up, the ball of yarn in her mouth. She set the ball down. "Play?" Jade asked, looking at the others.

Bobbi instantly sat down and rolled the ball of yarn around, watching as Jade chased it. Maven sat down and joined in. Jade pounced on the ball as it rolled...and rolled right with it.

"Okay. This is just too funny," Takeda said, videotaping it. Jade jumped off the ball of yarn and went over to Kenshi. "Dad...Is this permanent?" She asked. "I...I don't know," Kenshi admitted.

Jade nodded and jumped onto Bobbi's lap, curling up there. "Dad...What if the ATCU finds out about this" Cassie suddenly asked. Coulson thought about that. "They won't be happy. Humans that can turn into animals would be an advanced threat in their eyes," Coulson said.

"So...they're gonna take her, lock her up, and subject her to a battery of tests to figure it out?" Bobbi said. "...Pretty much," Coulson nodded. "That won't happen," Bobbi said firmly, hugging Jade tightly...a bit too tightly to be comfortable.

"You're hurting me" Jade said. "Sorry," Bobbi loosened her grip. "She's such a fluffy kitty," Maven commented. "Why can't Pietro get you a cat?" Takeda asked. "He's allergic," Maven explained.

Takeda nodded and reached over to scratch the top of his sister's head. Jade began to purr again. "One question," Hunter spoke up, "If you can talk, why do you purr?"

"You try being a cat and have someone scratch your head. It's a very relaxing feeling and purring is a way to convene that," Jade said. "This is so bloody weird," Hunter muttered.

Jade pounced on him, knocking him to the ground again. Hunter let out a small shriek as Jade walked in a circle on his chest. Jade sat down on his chest, staring at him.

Hunter slowly reached forward and patted her head as Takeda began to shake. There was a loud tearing noise as Takeda's clothes ripped and he transformed into a wolf.

It was a rather large wolf with dark fur the same color as Takeda's hair. "Well...this is interesting," Jade commented, walking over to Takeda and sniffing him.


	2. Chapter 2

"I need to make some calls," Kenshi said, heading out of the room. "Who's he calling?" Hunter wondered. "Probably the others in his clan. Those who trained Takeda and I," Jade said, jumping onto her brother's back. "How old were you when you were trained?" Hunter wondered.

"Fifteen and we trained until I was eighteen" "Why'd you stop after that?" Jade didn't reply. Hunter frowned at her, "Were you guys too old or something?" "No. Nothing like that," Jade said. "Then what was it?" Hunter wondered.

"My friend was killed during training" "Oh...I'm sorry to hear that," Hunter patted the top of her furry head. "I'm not a dog, Hunter," Jade grumbled, ducking out of the way of his hand and jumping into Bobbi's arms.

"I know you're not a dog," Hunter grumbled as Jade curled into a ball, snuggling to Bobbi. Kenshi walked back in. "I talked to the others and you guys have a choice. They can come here or we can go there," he said to his children.

"Can they come here?" Jade requested, "The last time we were there..." Kenshi nodded and looked at Stark. "Stark? Do you mind if I have some people over. They know a lot more about animalities than I do," Kenshi said. "How many people?" Stark asked.

"Not many," Kenshi assured him, "Just the Elders and those who trained Jade and Takeda." "Okay," Stark agreed. "Did you guys have different people training you or something?" Hunter inquired.

"For the most part...kinda," Jade said as Takeda nodded in agreement. "They will be here in a few hours," Kenshi said, hanging up his phone. "Okay...Thanks Dad," Jade said, hopping onto the top of his head.

"No problem," Kenshi said before looking at the Avengers and SHIELD agents, "It would probably be best if you guys stayed out of the room until we are able to explain who you are to the Elders and teachers."

The two groups, especially the SHIELD agents, looked unsure at that. "Guys, don't worry. We'll be fine," Jade assured them. "Fine...but we will be listening in from the other room," Bobbi said. Jade jumped down from Kenshi's head and into Bobbi's arms, "Okay."

A few hours later, Jade, Takeda, Kenshi, and Syndel sat in the room. The Avengers and SHIELD agents were in an adjacent and connected room, all waiting for the Elders to show up. If one did not know the situation, they wouldn't think much of it. Takeda was chewing on a dog toy while Jade cleaned her fur.

They both stopped when the door opened and the Elders walked in with those who had taught Jade and Takeda. Kenshi and Syndel stood and approached the Elders and teachers.

Takeda and Jade followed behind their parents. Kenshi bowed to the Elders, "Elders" he then bowed to the two with the Elders, "Hanzo. Taiki." "The Animlaities have returned," Hanzo murmured, looking at the two children who weren't really children any more.

Takeda gave his former teacher a wolfish grin. Hanzo opened his mouth to speak when Taiki raised her hand. "Wait," she looked at the door to the adjacent room, "There are people listening in on the other side of that door."

"No there isn't" Jade said. Taiki eyed her up, "You sure?" "Yeah," Jade nodded. "Okay..." Taiki reached forward and scratched the top of her head. Jade began to purr again. "So...who transformed first?" Hanzo asked.

"Jade did," Syndel said, "Her ah...her friend came in this morning and was the one who had brought the transformation to our attention." Taiki and Hanzo nodded. "And the reason we are in the Avengers Tower? A place usually closed to public?" Taiki asked.

"We work for this organization called 'SHIELD' and they work with the Avengers," Kenshi explained. "What does 'SHIELD' stand for?" One of the Elders wondered.

Shao opened the door revealing the others. "Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division," Coulson answered right away. Taiki looked at Jade, "I thought you said no one was listening in."

"I didn't know they were," Jade lied. Taiki eyed her suspiciously. "I have a question," Hunter said, breaking the silence, "Who are they?" He pointed to Shao, the other Elders, Hanzo, and Taiki.

Before anyone could answer, Taiki jumped up. "You're a construct," she said to Maven. "Yeah. I am," Maven said, "You got a problem with it?" Taiki didn't answer, instead she spun around to face Jade. "He's a construct?" She motioned to Maven. "Yeah...but he's harmless," Jade replied.

Maven grinned showing his fangs. "Mostly harmless," Jade amended, "He won't hurt you...hell he's probably the one here least likely to hurt you..." "And the most likely?" Taiki asked, her voice skeptical.

"The SHIELD team, as I work with them the most and closest to them," Jade said, not technically lying. "Actually..." Hunter began before Bobbi elbowed him hard in the ribs and shut him up.

As Hunter rubbed his sore ribs, Jade pounced on him. "Bloody hell," Hunter groaned, "Why is it always me you pounce on?" "Cuz it's you," Jade replied, prodding him with her claws. Shao had been watching them all, thinking.

He cleared his throat and Jade looked at him, as did Syndel, Kenshi, Takeda, Hanzo, and Taiki. "I have decided...to create...a tournament!" Shao announced. "And if we don't want to participate in the tournament?" Jade asked.

Shao stared at her, "It is required that you participate." "What if we don't want to?" Jade challenged. Shao teleported behind Maven and wrapped an arm around his mouth, "You have to." He teleported away.

Pietro yelled" Maven!" He turned to face the other Elders, Hanzo, and Taiki, "Are you just going to let him do this?!" "We can't interfere with Shao's descisions, though taking a innocent person to force people to do things is low even for him"

Pietro sighed, "Do you at least know how to get them back to their human forms?" He motioned to Jade and Takeda. Hanzo waved his hand and they returned to people.

Completely naked people. "Aww s*it," Takeda sighed, "Can someone grab us clothes?" Syndel and Kenshi left and came back a few moments later with clothes. The Avengers and SHIELD agents had turned around to give them privacy.

Pietro was nearly crying, his brother was taken from him. "Pietro. We will get him back," Wanda said, hugging her brother.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Clan grounds, Maven was slowly waking up. He was tied up in some kind of cell type area. It was rather old fashioned. It was a brick cell with either sand or dirt on the ground with some straw. He was chained with metal chains, they were tight on his wrists.

The wooden door opened and Shao walked in and over to Maven. "Why am I here?" Maven demanded. Shao didn't reply, instead he just pulled out a metal circle. He slid it around Maven's neck. Instantly, the circle began to grow and covered his mouth.

"Mmph!" Maven yelled, the metal essentially gagging him. Shao smirked at Maven as he tried fruitlessly to get free of the gag and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Shao walked outside to prepare the tournament. He walked up to one of the Clan members, Tanya. "Kill Jade Okaia so she doesn't give us any problems" "Ah, so she is returning," Tanya said with a smirk.

"She is," Shao confirmed, "And I want her dead so she doesn't give us any problems at all. And anyone who tries to stop you, kill them too." Back at the Avengers Tower, the Avengers and SHIELD agents were planning out the fight. Taiki said if they won Shao would back down and give back Maven.

"So we just have to beat everyone else?" Hunter asked, "That shouldn't be that hard. We have four of the top SHIELD agents plus four Inhumans, one Super Soldier, and like three Mortal Kombat characters." Taiki stared at him then turned to Jade, "Is he serious?" "Hunter these students have been training their whole lives to fight"

"So? We got guns and a Super Soldier and Daisy and Lincoln and Joey and YoYo." "Joey and YoYo have not yet been cleared to fight," Jade pointed out, "And all weapons must be cleared by the Elders and there is no way in hell any guns will be allowed to be used during the tournament. Hell, the only weapons that even have a chance to be cleared are Steve's shield and Bobbi's staves and maybe Clint's bow." "'What if we brought some mutants"

Jade looked at Taiki, "Would they be allowed?" "Powers are allowed" "Okay," Jade nodded, "Then let's bring them...how many people are we allowed to have fight?" "About 50" "Okay then..." Jade began to think about who they would have fight with them.

Steve said" Jamie?" "Who?" "Ice Queen? Tony tried hitting on her and she froze him into a iceberg?" "Okay. Bring her in," Jade said with a nod. "There's really only one person I don't want in this fight," she muttered her under breath. "Katana?" Daisy asked. "She's a little busy keeping Apocalypse in check, it's a 24/7 thing"

"What happens if we lose our fight?" Hunter suddenly asked. "You die unless someone finishes the fight for you" "Wait, you're saying if we lose our fight, we die?" Stark asked. "Unless someone steps in, yes," Jade nodded then turned to Bobbi, "Which is why I want you to not fight." "Are you fighting?" Bobbi asked.

"I have to," Jade replied. "Then I am too," Bobbi said firmly. "No," Jade disagreed, "I don't want you in the fight." "And why not? Why can't I fight too?" "The more we fight the closer Maven gets to being killed" Jade said.

"Fine," Bobbi relented. "We will leave tomorrow morning. 7:00 AM. Have everything and everyone packed and ready," Taiki said.

* * *

In their room, Jade silently watched Bobbi. It seemed like Bobbi was mad at her. It wasn't often they argued or fought, but there was usually the silent treatment when they did. Jade turned into a cat and rubbed her head against Bobbi's leg.

Bobbi reached down and absentmindedly scratched the top of her head. Jade turned back to human and said" I don't wanna lose you" Bobbi slid her arms around Jade, "You won't."

"If you fight and...and somehow end up losing.." Jade trailed off, her chest constricting at the idea of losing Bobbi. Bobbi hugged her tighter, "I won't fight then...promise me you won't die though?" "I promise," Jade nodded, knowing full well it wasn't exactly a promise she could keep.

"Okay," Bobbi agreed, pulling her closer for a kiss, Bobbi knew it wasn't a promise that could be kept, but she didn't care, she needed to hear it.

* * *

They headed to the Clan grounds. Even though about half the agents were not participating, they went along to watch. They landed outside the Clan grounds and headed in. The moment they got in, they were intercepted by a dark haired, dark skinned woman around Jade's age. "You've returned," she sneered.

"Tanya" The two women glared at each other. "Cat fight," Stark said quietly, "Literally!" They ignored him. "I never thought I'd see the day when Jade Okaia would return," Tanya drawled, "And with such...interesting company." She gave the Avengers, SHIELD agents, and mutants a look of disdain.

"They're better company than a traitorous, murderous b*tch like you," Jade spat back. Tanya silently raised an eyebrow as Pietro scanned the area, looking for Maven. He found Maven, tied up next to Shao.

"Maven!" He shouted. Maven looked up, "Mmph!" Pietro started to run towards Maven when Shao teleported in front of him. Pietro ran right into him and was knocked down.

"Ow," Pietro muttered, standing up slowly. Shao let out a deep, booming laugh. Pietro slowly made his way back to the others as Shao spoke. "Who dares to go first?" He shouted. Shao pointed at Jamie.

Jamie shrugged, "Sure...Who am I fighting?" A blond woman flew down. Jamie glared at her, "Brittany." "Jamie," Brittany replied. The two took up fighting stances and began to fight.

It was a long and hard fight, but Jamie managed to come out on top. As Brittany stood, nearly out of it, Jamie froze her chest over and punched a hole through it, somehow leaving the spine intact. She reached in and grabbed the spine with both hands, breaking it in half before tearing Brittany herself in half.

Jamie mock-bowed before returning to Piotr. Some other Clan members retrieved Brittany's body. Maven smirked from behind his metal gag. Shao scowled, "The next battle shall commence at sundown!"

The people on his team walked off. Maven was forced up. He sighed as Shao carted him away. Pietro watched his brother being taken away with a frown.


	4. Chapter 4

**Little side note. Jamie has precognition. Meaning she can see the future**

He turned back to the others to see Syndel and Kenshi walking up with another couple who were wearing what appeared to be the traditional garb of the clan. Pietro frowned, wondering who they were. It seemed like Jade and Takeda knew who they were, though, as they instantly smiled.

Jamie gasped suddenly as the vision hit her. In the vision she saw the girl from earlier, Tanya. Tanya was fighting someone that Jamie recognized as the one SHIELD agent, Bobbi. Piotr asked" What is it?" Jamie shook her head, "It..." "She can see the future!" Tony pointed at her. "No s*it Sherlock," Jamie snapped. "What did you see?" Piotr repeated.

"That girl Tanya killing Morse" There was stunned silence. "Are you...Are you sure that's what you saw?" Hunter carefully asked. Jamie glared her blue eyes flashing silver. Hunter backed down. "How'd it happen?" Bobbi asked, sounding and looking rather calm for someone just told they were going to die. Everyone stared at her. "What? If I'm going to die, I at least want to know how," Bobbi said, her tone defensive.

"Regardless of what was seen, it's not going to happen," Jade said, her tone fierce and angry. "It could very well happen," Jamie said quietly, "The visions aren't set in stone, but sometimes they do come true." "Unless Tanya dies" "That would stop it," Jamie admitted. Jade nodded and walked off. There was a brief moment of silence as what she said sunk in. Then, Bobbi followed after Jade.

She managed to catch up with Jade and grab her wrist. "Don't do this," Bobbi said quietly but firmly. "No," Jade answered. "Dammit Jade! Why the hell are you doing this?" Jade spun around, her expression furious. "Why am I doing this? So you don't die! I already lost my friend to that b*tch, and I sure as hell am NOT going to lose the love of my life to her too!" Jade nearly yelled.

"And you really thinks Shao will let Maven go if you kill her?" Bobbi asked, "Even if we win. I doubt he would let Maven go if you killed her!" Jade turned to go but Bobbi didn't let go of her wrist. "At least wait until the next fight of the tournament. Please," Bobbi pleaded softly. "What difference does it make?" Jade asked, her tone still unhappy. "Shao would hurt Maven to keep us in line"

Jade sighed and pulled Bobbi into her arms, "Fine. But I'm not letting you go until Tanya is dead." Bobbi smiled and rested her head on Jade's shoulder, "Fine with me. I like being in your arms." "How many fights are there in this tournament?" Hunter asked aloud. "Quite a few. Until there is only one survivor per team," Taiki said as she and Hanzo walked up.

"Next fight. I'm challenging Tanya," Jade said. Jamie's eyes went blank. They all looked at her. "It changed" Jamie said. "What happens now?" Piotr asked. Jamie whispered it to him. He glanced at the others, making sure they didn't hear it. It was obvious they didn't. "So what'd she see?" Stark asked. Neither one answered his question. Stark huffed a sigh as Taiki turned to Jade. "Tanya is a formidable fighter...remember what happened to Kaya," she said to her former pupil.

"I remember," Jade said, her jaw tightening. "Then you remember that that was during training. This is an actual tournament. And Tanya has had years to perfect her skills," Taiki said. "Uh...Taiki. I don't mean to sound rude or intervene or anything...But don't underestimate Jade. She's a badass. She's sparred against the Avengers and have won, don't underestimate her," Bobbi said, her tone respectful.

"I'm not;" Taiki assured her, "I just want Jade to know that to win this fight, her attention cannot be anywhere else during it." "It will be," Jade said firmly. Taiko nodded and everyone headed their separate ways since they had a few hours until the next fight. "Walk with me?" Jade asked, removing her arms from around Bobbi but extending her hand.

Bobbi accepted Jade's outstretched hand and the two headed off into the woods. "So where are we going?" Bobbi asked. Jade smiled at her, "You'll see." Fifteen minutes later, they were in a small clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a small pond.

"I used to come here with Kaya" "It's beautiful," Bobbi murmured. Jade smiled and hugged her, "You are the most important person in my life." "What was Kaya like?"

"She was my best friend...a hard worker...didn't put up with anyone's s*it." "Kinda like you then?" Bobbi said, playfully nudging Jade. "Much less hot-headed. She rarely got in fights," Jade answered, a small, sad smile on her face. "She sounds amazing," Bobbi said softly. "Until Tanya killed her..." "Why did Tanya kill her?"

"Cause Tanya's a b*tch," Jade answered. Bobbi nodded and changed the subject, "So how'd you guys find this place?" "We were exploring one day and stumbled across it. It became our secret spot where we could just hang and talk, no one else knew about it," Jade said. "Until now," Bobbi murmured. Jade kissed her gently, "I figured you would like to see this. We can just sit and talk or do whatever you want."

Bobbi sat down and pulled Jade next to her, "Can I hear about how you met Kaya?" Jade smiled, "It was shortly after Takeda and I had arrived here...we were young and mainly stuck together..." Jade pulled out Kaya's staff as she talked. "She was the only other one there our age. Takeda hit on her and she shot him down right away," Jade ran her hand over the staff.

"He walked away all sad puppy-dog like, sulking almost. It was actually rather amusing." "It wasn't until the next day that I got to talk to her. After training we began to talk...she kinda actually thought I was with Takeda, hence the reason she turned him down..." "After I pointed out that I was his sister, she apologized profusely and we started talking."

"And you two became friends," Bobbi murmured. Jade nodded, "We became friends." "After she died, her parents gave me her weapons" Bobbi hugged her, "Are you close with them?" "They're like second parents to me," Jade said quietly. "Did you...were you two ever..." Bobbi trailed off. "No," Jade shook her head, "We were just friends." Bobbi nodded, her cheeks heating up at asking such a foolish question.

Jade gave her a small smile before stripping off her clothes and sliding into the pond. "Come on. Let's swim." Bobbi followed suit and joined Jade in the pond. The two just hung out for a few hours until it was nearly sundown and the two began to head back. The sun had dried out their skin and clothes, though their hair was still wet.

"Would you like to meet Kaya's parents?" Jade asked randomly as they headed back to the main grounds. "I don't know..." Bobbi looked unsure, "What if they don't like me?" "They'll love you," Jade assured her, "I mean they'll probably give you a shovel talk but..." Bobbi paled at that. "Kidding babe. Kidding," Jade said, "If you don't want to meet then, that's fine...I just figured it would be better now than later, if they haven't already figured it out..."

"Okay," Bobbi agreed. On the main grounds, the rest of their team was talking to Maylin and Kung Lao. Stark and Hunter were near the latter, making numerous Mortal Kombat jokes. Most of the jokes revolved around the hat he wore. "So does your hat actually have a razor on the edge of it?" Stark asked, reaching out to touch the edge of the hat.

"Stark. Leave them alone," Jade said as she and Bobbi walked up. "But he has the same name as the razor hat dude, Kitana," Stark replied. Jade gave him a glare and Stark backed off, saying something about having to do something before running off. "I'd like it to be noted that I am not as stupid as him," Hunter said, raising a hand.

"Not as smart as him either," Bobbi quipped, smirking at her ex-husband. "True," Hunter agreed, "Id have all the girls falling over me if I did." "Not all the girls," Jade pointed out. Hunter opened his mouth to agree when Maylin cleared her throat, "Jade, who is your friend?" Jade tugged Bobbi next to her. "Maylin. Kung Lao. This is Bobbi Morse. She's my..." Jade paused for a moment, searching for a word to describe just how much Bobbi meant to her.

"She's my everything," Jade said, the raw honestly in her tone conveying just how much Bobbi truly meant to her. Maylin and Kung Lao turned their gazes to Bobbi, who used every ounce of her SHIELD training to not crack under the intensity of their silent interrogation. It was unnerving. But no more unnerving than facing a very furious Nick Fury, something that had happened to Bobbi on more than one occasion.

Maylin shifted her gaze to Hunter. "You know her?" She nodded to Bobbi. Hunter nodded, "She's my ex wife. She's also one of the most loyal and protective people I know. She took a bullet and nearly died for me. I've seen her with Jade and I know there is no way in hell Bob is every going to let anyone harm Jade."

Maylin and Kung Lao nodded in approval. Shao appeared at the throne at that moment. "Who shall be. The next. Combatant!" Shao shouted to the groups. From his team, Tanya stepped forward, smirking. She didn't think anyone on the other side would dare fight her. So Tanya was relatively surprised when Jade stepped forward.

"This will be easy," Tanya murmured, smirking evilly. "We'll see," Jade replied calmly. Tanya lunged at her and the two began to fight. It was a surprisingly even match, as Jade's attention was solely on beating Tanya. Every punch. Every slap. Every kick. Every stab. They all fueled Jade's anger and made her fight harder against Tanya. She wasn't going to lose.

Jade stumbled back slightly as Tanya made a cut on her shoulder. Tanya smirked, thinking she was going to win the battle and soon. It wasn't a surprise when Tanya's face showed shock as Jade lurched forward and punched her in the face once. Then a second time before kicking Tanya back.

The shock turned to pain as Jade reached behind her and grabbed Kaya's razor boomerang, throwing it at Tanya. The razor boomerang hit its mark with all the deadly precision and accuracy of an assassin. It pierced her chest. Tanya fell to one knee as Jade approached. Jade reached forward and pulled the razor boomerang out of Tanya's chest. She threw it at Tanya again, this time at her head. Jade kicked Tanya's chest, revealing that the head had been cut off. She kneeled down and grabbed the head with one hand while the other caught the boomerang.

Jade dropped Tanya's head onto the ground and walked back over to her friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Despite the fact that she was completely covered in blood and stuff, Bobbi lurched forward and hugged Jade tightly. "I'm fine," Jade assured her, patting her back. "You nearly f*cking died," Bobbi growled into her ear. Shao said" Next fight will be... Syndel vs him" pointing at Clint. "What? No!" Syndel exclaimed, "I'm not on your side!"

Shao glared at her and walked over to Maven, pulling on his hair to pull his head back. "You want him, you fight for me," he said, pointing to Maven. Maven glared at Shao. He turned to his friends, wordlessly pleading with them not to go along with it. Syndel sighed and said" Fine" "Mom no! This is cheating!" Jade protested. "Jade. I have to do this," Syndel told her daughter firmly. Jade scowled as Syndel and Clint stepped up to fight.

Shao nodded and the two began to fight. It was a rather evenly matched fight, though both sides were holding back. At least they were holding out until Syndel let out a sonic scream. Clint fell to his knees, clutching his head in pain. He let out a low groan of fear, unable to hear anything. "Clint!" Wanda yelled running to him. Syndel backed off, shaking her head in denial at what she did.

"Finish him!" Shao declared. "No," Syndel spat at Shao, "I am not going to kill him. I've done enough damage as is. I am not a part of your clan, you cannot tell me what to do." Wanda got Clint up with the help of Bobbi. She noticed hand signals being exchanged, but didn't understand them. Wanda wished she knew what was being exchanged.

"Wanda!" The sudden calling of her name snapped Wanda out of her thoughts. "We need to get him to the med bay. Lincoln will be more help than we can offer," Bobbi said, still signing to Clint. Wanda said" What's with the hand movements?" "Sign language. All of us who went through the Spec-Ops Academy had to take it along with French, Italian, Spanish, Portugese, Japanese, Chinese-various kinda, Russian, and a boat load of other languages."

"Can you teach me so I can talk to him?" Bobbi nodded, "And knowing Stark, he'll come up with some hi-tech hearing aids." Wanda nodded in agreement as they got to the med bay. Clint's ears were bleeding. Syndel was apologizing profusely, and Bobbi, May, and Coulson were translating it for her. Clint made a weak sign to the others, knowing they would translate it.

"He said he understands. That it's not your fault. He doesn't blame you. It's Shao's fault," Bobbi translated. Jade said" He changed the rules for his own benefit" Clint made another motion. "That's bulls*it that he did it," Bobbi translated, "If Syndel is on Shao's side, does that mean Kenshi is too?" "I have to fight my parents?" Jade sounded heartbroken.

"No," Syndel said firmly, "That is not happening." Clint signed" What if he continues to change the rules?" Bobbi translated it into words for him then tacked on a question of her own, "What other rules can he change?" "Who can fight and who can't" Jade said. She then realized what she said and let out a low growl. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Jade lied. "Jade" "If Shao can change who can and cannot fight..." Clint signed" He can put Bobbi in the tournament" Jade nodded, tugging Bobbi close to her, "And I am not letting that happen." "You can't go against his decrees," Taiki reminded her as she and Hanzo walked in. Wanda glared at them and said" His degrees caused my boyfriend to lose his hearing"

"I know. But we cannot go against them. If he decrees a person fights, they must fight," Hanzo said. Clint signed and Bobbi said" He says...uh...f*ck Shao and f*ck his rules" Jade chuckled slightly at that, "I second that." "Can't we leave?" Hunter asked. Clint signed" He still has Maven" "Right. Forgot about that," Hunter sighed.

Jade thought about something and said, "S*it. F**k." "What?" Wanda asked. "Shao can make anyone he wants fight..." Jade trailed off. Taiki knew instantly what she was thinking, "And if he makes someone who wasn't going to fight in the beginning, fight...he can also choose who they fight for..."

"Then he could force Bobbi to fight Jade," Natasha said with a nod. Taiki said" I will see to Shao following the written rules, and he will not change them" "Good," Jade said, "Because there is no way in hell I am fighting my girlfriend."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in his cell, Maven was kept, hanging. Shao walked in. Maven glared at him. Shao walked up and punched Maven in the stomach. Maven whimpered. Shao punched him again. Maven winced as Shao continued to throw punches until Maven was coughing blood. "Maybe your friends will do as I say next time," Shao spat.

The metal gag covering Maven's mouth cracked. Maven shifted his jaw and broke it completely. Shao scowled and grabbed a new one, attaching it. Maven kicked him in the head before he could. Shao swore loudly. As Shao was swearing, Maven managed to twist his hands out of the cuffs that held him and he broke free. The instant his feet were on the ground, Maven took off. Shao swore again and chased after Maven.

Maven ran far away and ran into Pietro. "Maven!" Pietro cried. "Pietro! You have to help me!" Maven cried. "You got free," Pietro noted. "We need to get out of here!" Maven cried. Shao teleported in front of them. He grabbed Pietro in one hand and Maven in the other. Maven struggled. Shao only tightened his grasp. He teleported off.

Shao teleported back to the cell and redid Maven's ties before turning to Pietro. Shao picked up a chain and slid the cuffs onto Pietro's wrists before wrapping the chain around his neck. Shao then picked up one of the metal gags and attached it to Pietro. Maven yelled" Stay away from him!" Shao slipped a gag on him too. Maven screamed into it to no avail as Shao walked out.

Shao was angry. Really angry. He had expected Tanya to take care of the person who was a pain in the a** to him. His plan had failed. No matter," Shao mused, "I have a new plan.."

* * *

Meanwhile, the good guys had retired to the rooms they would be sleeping in. Jade was angry. Very angry at Shao. Forcing Clint and Syndel to fight cost Clint his hearing. And if Shao changed the rules to make Bobbi have to fight... A gentle touch on her arm snapped Jade out of her thoughts and made her jump slightly.

"Hey. Hey. Relax. It's just me," Bobbi said, her tone soothing. "Sorry," Jade sighed, "Just...thinking..." "About?" Bobbi asked softly. "The tournament. Shao's cheating...every damn thing that could go wrong," Jade said, running a hand through her hair, messing it up.

Bobbi gently reached forward and took Jade's hand, "Jade. Nothing bad will happen." "What if something does. What if Shao makes you fight. Or decides to just kill you," Jade replied, her voice strained. "Jade. Why would Shao kill me?" Bobbi asked softly. "Because Shao...he...he doesn't like us to have feelings. He thinks that it makes us more human. That it takes away from our ability to fight," Jade rubbed a hand her face, "Add that to my family and I having left all those years ago..." "How long ago was it that you guys left?" Bobbi asked gently.

"When I was eighteen. We uh...we were all training one day...Kaya was fighting Tanya...and Kaya lost. Tanya killed her. After that...My parents thought it would be best for us to leave after that," Jade said, leaning against the window and staring outside into the moonlit night. Bobbi stepped up beside her and silently watched Jade as she continued. "I miss her everyday but...but a part of me realizes that if she had never died...My family and I probably would've never left. Meaning Takeda and I wouldve never started fighting against HYDRA and would've never been on SHIELD's radar...

Jade paused for a moment to take Bobbi's hand and pull her close. "I would've never gotten together with you," she said quietly, "I wouldn't feel this intense sense of right when I'm with you." There was another pause in the conversation as Jade kissed Bobbi, somehow pulling her closer still. The conversation was soon forgotten as one thing led to another. Afterwards, they laid in the bed, their legs tangled together. "Earlier you mentioned you know various languages...can I hear you say something in one?" Jade asked.

Bobbi nodded and thought for a moment. "Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu. Anata wa watashinojinsei, watashinosubetedesu," she said quietly. Jade smiled, recognizing it as Japanese. "Soshite, anata wa watashi no mono. Watashi wa anata nashi ni naritai koto wa arimasen," Jade whispered back. Bobbi blinked in shock, causing Jade to grin. "In addition to our physical training, they wanted us to learn Japanese," she explained somewhat sheepishly.

"You're amazing," Bobbi murmured. "You are more so," Jade replied. Bobbi nuzzled her neck, "You are so sweet." "You're my life," Jade replied, "And I never want to lose you."

 **Translations.**

 **I love you. You are my life, my everything.**

 **And you are mine. I never want to be without you.**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, the group was at the main grounds again. Waiting for that day's matches. Everyone was restless after the cheating of the previous day. Jade was especially restless, constantly shifting her weight and playing with Bobbi's hair. Jade noticed a second figure next to Shao. It was Pietro. Jade let out a low growl at that. Once again, Shao had cheated.

Shao looked down at the team, a smirk on his lips. Shao stood up, ready to announce the next match. He couldn't help but smirk at what the match would be. Best way to have someone lose a match was to put them up against someone they loved. "The next match shall be...Jade against her!" Shao pointed to Bobbi, who was standing slightly behind Jade.

"No!" Jade snarled at Shao. "You will fight her," Shao said, pulling out a knife and cutting into Maven with it. He cried out in pain. Jade let out another low growl, torn. Bobbi grabbed her hand. "Jade. We can do this. It'll be no different than when we spar," Bobbi said firmly. Jade stared at her lover for a long moment before reluctantly nodding.

The two made their way to the fighting area and took up their stances. The fight was anti-climatic, almost boring to watch. The punches weren't thrown fast or hard. It was a slow fight, both sides unwilling to fight. The fight only ended when Bobbi noticed Shao getting annoyed and shared a quick look with Jade. Jade instantly swung out her leg and swept Bobbi down, pulling out the staff she used and pressing one end of it to Bobbi's throat.

"Finish her!" Shao yelled out the command. "No," Jade answered calmly. "You will finish her!" Shao commanded. Jamie shot Bobbi with ice freezing her. Jade tightened her grip on the staff, biting down on her tongue in an attempt to make sure she didn't sound too angry. "The battle is over," she said to Shao, "The winner is clear. But I am not killing her."

"The rules say-" Shao began. "The rules state that it is up to the combatant to decide whether or not to finish their opponent. And I will not kill her!" Jade interrupted. "Fine," Shao muttered, "The next battle convenes at noon." He waved his hand dismissively before walking off, two servants pulling Pietro and Maven with them. Jade turned and wordlessly raised an eyebrow at Jamie.

"I saw him killing her. Freezing her changed it" Jade nodded, "Can you...unfreeze her now?" Jamie nodded and unfroze Bobbi. Jade instantly yanked the newly unfrozen Bobbi into a tight hug, Jamie's words still in her mind. 'I saw him killing her'. Shao. Killing Bobbi. It would've happened if Jamie hadn't froze her.

"Jade? What's wrong?" Bobbi asked, her voice muffled by the fabric at Jade's shoulder. Jade shook her head and mumbled the words into Bobbi's ear, "You coulda died. Shao coulda killed you." "Jade. I'm fine. I'm not dead," Bobbi soothed. Jade just hugged her tighter, not letting go. Bobbi reached up and pulled her fingers through Jade's hair, trying to relax her.

"Never leave?" Jade asked, her voice sounding young and afraid. "I'll never leave," Bobbi whispered, "I will never leave you. I promise." "I don't get it," Hunter said, "Why does Shao want Bobbi dead?" "Because it would mess you guys up with the fights," Syndel said, "It would especially mess Jade up, and Shao views her as the biggest threat." "Why?" Hunter wondered.

"Because she's never gotten along with Shao," Kenshi said, "They've always butted heads. And after Kaya died..." "Who's Kaya?" Mack asked. "She was Jade's best friend. Killed by Tanya during a training session," Kenshi said quietly. "Damn. And now Shao wants to kill the woman she loves," Mack said. Jamie said" Next fight is Mack vs Maven"

"What? I can't fight that kid!" Mack exclaimed. "You scared of him?" Clint signed. "I'm scared for him." "Shao won't kill him," Jade said confidently, "It would be counterproductive to do so." "But..." Mack trailed off, unsure of how to word his next statement. "Then its a good thing Maven wins" "Maven wins?"

"Yeah. Maven wins the fight." "That's...good." "No! No eating Mack!" Joey cried. Mack meanwhile fainted. Bobbi nudged him with her boot. "Alphonso! Wake up!" She used his first name, knowing how much he hated it. "Dammit Barbara," Mack groaned as he sat up. Jade snickered slightly at the use of Bobbi's full first name.

Bobbi shot her a playful glare. "Sorry," Jade said, then smirked, "Barbara." Bobbi sighed, she hated the use of her full first name. Clint began to sign, "If you think she hates being called Barbara.." He was cut off by Bobbi sighing back, "Shut it Clinton Francis Barton."

Coulson and May watched, amused, as the two signed full names back and forth, attempting to out-annoy each other. "What're they signing?" Takeda asked. "Full names," May said, "Since both of them hate being called by their full names..." The group watched as the two agents signed back and forth. Natasha eventually stepped in and signed something to both of them and they stopped. "What did she sign?" Wanda wondered. "She told them that as much as their p*ssing contest is fun, there are a bit more important matters at hand," May said.

"Such as Mack being eaten by Maven," Coulson added. "No! No one can eat Mack!" Joey cried again. Mack raised an eyebrow at Joey, causing him to blush. "No one other than you can eat Mack, you mean," Jade teased Joey. Joey blushed majorly and began to stutter and stammer about how he and Mack were not sleeping together at all, a total lie. Mack was blushing now too, and everyone knew the two had been together.

"Can we get back to Mack getting eaten by Maven," Hunter interrupted, "I'm guessing he dies from it?" "No he survives" Jamie said sarcastically. "Hey you've seen her die twice and she's still living," Hunter pointed at Bobbi. Jade's eye twitched at that, she didn't like being reminded that there had been two visions of Bobbi's death, two too many.

"I'm just saying. Your visions have prevented her death twice, so it can prevent Mack's," Hunter said. "You think I can just snap my fingers and it will change?" Jamie said. "Can't you do something to change it?" Scott said" Jamie" The two stared at each other. "As much as I hate to say this, and I really do hate to say this, but...Hunter has a point," Jade said, "Freesing Bobbi prevented Shao from killing her..."

"...Did she just say I have a point?" Hunter asked. Jade glared at Hunter. "Don't you think you're just a bit over protective?" Hunter asked. Jamie and Scott were glaring at Tony. "What do I have to do with this?" Tony complained. They just continued to glare. Syndel whistled. Loudly. Everyone but Clint, Jade, and Takeda clamped their hands to their ears at the shrill sound. Clint because he couldn't hear. Jade and Takeda because they were used to it.

"Ah. Bloody hell," Hunter groaned. "You need to all stop bickering! You need stop questioning my daughter and her protectiveness," Syndel said to Hunter before turning to Scott and Jamie, "And you two need to let go of whatever anger you have towards Stark for now. Because if you guys keep this up, you aren't going to be winning this tournament!" And with that, Syndel stormed out, angry.

Kenshi stared after his wife for a moment before following her out. "Great. You guys p*ssed off my mom," Jade sighed, her tone annoyed. "At least your parents don't bomb planes" Jamie growled. Stark glared at her. "You killed our parents!" Scott said furiously. "That isn't my life now!" Tony replied, just as angrily. Another loud whistle cut off whatever Scott was about to retort.

This time, it came from both Jade and Takeda. "See. THIS is what my mom meant! All you guys do it bicker! At least f*cking TRY to put it aside until this damn tournament is done!" Jade said. "Are you saying we need to like the man who murdered our father," Scott said furiously, "While you got to kill the girl who murdered your friend?" "No. What I'm saying is that you two need to stop f*cking bickering with Stark until the tournament is done!" Jade jabbed Scott in the chest hard enough to make him stumble back.

"And why should we?! He killed out father?!" "Because this is what Shao wants! He wants us to be going at each other's throats so we forget who the real enemy is!" "Shao wants us to turn on each other. Wants us to fight amongst ourselves so we forget that HE is the real enemy," Jade said, her tone p*ssed, "Shao is the one who set up this whole thing. Shao has Maven and Pietro right now and you guys are acting like a bunch of kids!"

Jamie said" You dont know what trama feels like!" "I watched my best friend get murdered during a training session. A session in which we are forbidden from dealing fatal blows. And the person who did, got jacks*it as punishment," Jade said dangerously, "It was just swept under the rug. The Elders saw the entire thing, but Shao didn't do a damn thing about it."

"Did you wait to die while Takeda hugged you terrifed?" Scott said. "No. But she did lose Takeda at one point," Wanda spoke up, remembering the alternate universe disaster. "I'm right here," Takeda muttered. "And for that matter, I know what you are feeling," Wanda said to Jamie and Scott, "But we cannot let Shao win this tournament."

Jamie and Scott glared at her. Wanda stared back, "Shao might not be as bad as Ultron, but he is not a good guy." "He might be worse," Stark pointed out, "Ultron was a computer program gone wrong...Shao is a person gone corrupt." "Like you," Scott muttered. Stark glared at him, "That isn't me anymore. That's not my life."

"Not anymore. Doesn't change what you did," Scott spat. "You don't think I feel bad about that time of my life!" Stark cried. Jamie slapped him hard across the face. "I deserved that," Stark sighed. "Yes. You did," Jamie huffed. "Can we now please get back to the matter on hand. The tournament and the next fight, specifically Mack being eaten by Maven," Jade said, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"And how to prevent it," Bobbi added. "Yeah. Cuz Mack is too hot to be eaten," Joey agreed. "Its Maven's programming. He has to kill someone upon beating them" Wanda said. Jade thought about something then began to smile at the idea she had. "Why are you smirking like that?" Bobbi asked, turning to look at her girlfriend.

"I had an idea...like a last resort so Mack doesn't die...There's this guy here, and he's a real a**hole, he's almost like a mini Shao. And he flirts with me. A lot," Jade said. Bobbi growled at that, causing Jade to grin. "Anyway...I think I can get him to fight Maven for us if we have no other plan," Jade continued. "And how will you get him to fight for us? If he's a mini Shao..." Daisy trailed off.

"Like I said, he likes to flirt with me. Says I am, and these are his words, not mine, 'incredibly bangable'." Jade said. Bobbi growled a second time. Jade smirked at her, "Babe. Chill. I don't even like this dude...Hell, I don't like guys in general."

"I'm not jealous," Bobbi insisted. "No one said anything about being jealous," Jade teased. "Well I'm not jealous," Bobbi replied, her tone saying otherwise. "Sure you're not," Jade teased before leaning forward and pressing her lips against Bobbi's in a gentle kiss.

The kiss was brief and Jade pulled away to place her lips next to Bobbi's ear. "You don't have to be jealous about anything. I'm yours," Jade whispered before pressing her lips back against Bobbi's. Bobbi kissed back, sliding her arms around Jade's neck and her legs around Jade's waist in an attempt to keep her there. Jade chuckled softly against Bobbi's lips and carefully unwound the arms around her neck, stepping out from between Bobbi's legs.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes," Jade promised before heading out. Bobbi pouted as she watched Jade's retreating form. Fifteen minutes later, Jade returned as she said she would. "It worked. He's willing to fight for us," Jade said. "And what does he want in return?" Coulson asked. "If he wins, which he probably won't, I agreed to go on a date with him," Jade said, making a face.

"Haven't you never been on a date?" Takeda commented. "Shut you. You've never been on a date before either," Jade shot back. Bobbi looked at her, "You've never been on a date before?" "No," Jade admitted, "There weren't many chances to go on dates here and then at the base was with everyone else around..."

"When we get back and this tournament is done, I'm taking you on a proper date then," Bobbi decided. "You know it's still probably gonna end in sex," Jade pointed out. "Jade, nearly everything we do ends it sex," Bobbi reminded her. "That's so f*cking true," Jade murmured, stepping forward to kiss Bobbi when Coulson cleared his throat.

"It's noon," he pointed out, "And time for the next battle." The group headed out for the next battle. Shao stood at his throne, watching the group of challengers. He would let them volunteer this time. "Who wishes to fight?" Shao shouted at the group of mutants, SHIELD agents, Avengers, and other allies. "I will!" The voice came from an unlikely source.

It came from one of the Clan members. Titan. Shao stared at him in shock before nodding him forward. "You shall face...Maven!" Shao declared. He undid the chains on Maven and sent him into the arena. Maven bared his teeth at Titan as he was tossed some sais. Titan took up a fighting stance and the two began to fight. Despite being highly trained, Maven was a challenge for Titan.

Maven eventually managed to knock Titan down. He slammed one of the sais into Titan's head. Maven dug into the skin at the face, eating it. Maven eventually dropped the body, blood on his face. Shao snapped his fingers and Maven was once again restrained. Shao stalked off, Maven and Pietro being carried behind him. "That went well" "Mack's not dead at least."

"And there's one less person flirting with Jade," Bobbi added. Jade gave her an amused look. "Jealous?" She teased. "No," Bobbi lied, "Why would I be jealous that some a**hole who obviously can't take no was flirting with my girlfriend..." "She's lying," Hunter said with a chuckle. Bobbi flipped him off, "F**k off Hunter."

"Like I said. She's jealous," Hunter said with a another laugh. Bobbi flipped him off again before grabbing Jade's hand and pulling her away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning this chapter may make you cry.**

"He likes to tease you, doesn't he," Jade said, sliding her arm around Bobbi's waist. "Hunter's an a**," Bobbi muttered. Jade chuckled and twisted quickly so she had Bobbi pressed against a tree. "You don't have anything to be jealous of," Jade whispered into her ear, "Nothing at all." As if to emphasize her words, Jade began to gently kiss Bobbi's neck. Bobbi let out a small sound, a mix of pleasure and happiness as Jade kissed across her throat. "Here or our room?" Jade murmured.

"Room," Bobbi decided, trying to think through the feeling of pleasure coursing through her body. Jade pulled away and grabbed Bobbi's hand and tugged her to their room to finish what they started.

* * *

The days began to pass quickly, each day consisting for three to five battles. Both teams won and lost some battles, but death was rare. The low number of casualties was good, and what made it even better was that the good guys were winning. Soon, it was time for the final battle. "I wonder who's in this final fight," Stark mused as the group congregated.

"Who knows," Jade said with a sigh. She was frustrated about the entire tournament. Jade just wanted to go back to the Avengers Tower and sleep for a long time. Preferably with Bobbi in bed with her. Jade shook the thoughts from her head, knowing they would just get dirtier the longer she thought about it. Jade glared at Shao as he appeared on his throne, Pietro and Maven at his side.

Maven had lost his second battle, it had been against Wanda. She had been unwilling to fight against her brother, but they couldn't have anyone else fight. So Wanda fought him. And won. Wanda wasn't the only one to fight against a family member, though. Syndel and Kenshi had been forced to fight their children. To make matters worse, Shao forbid them from throwing the fight, they had to actually fight. But they still had to fight against them. Jade and Takeda had managed to win. Now, few members of their team were left to fight. Shao said" Last fight will be Jade vs Pietro"

Jade growled at that, "We win the fight and you leave us the hell alone." "And give us back Pietro and Maven" Wanda added. "Fine," Shao said with a dismissive hand movement, "But you have to win first." Jade nodded and stepped forward as Shao's men unbound Pietro. The two took up reluctant fighting stances. "I'm sorry," Jade whispered before throwing the first punch.

The two began to fiercely fight each other. "You have to win this," Pietro hissed. "I won't hurt you," Jade hissed back. "Shao won't let us go if you don't." Jade let out a small, frustrated, sigh before punching Pietro in the face. Pietro stumbled back before he was hit again. Jade landed one last hit, knocking Pietro down and out. Jade turned to Shao, "The battle is finished! Now let Maven go!"

Shao looked off to the distance, thinking. He had an idea, an idea that would work. "I need to talk to you and your family first," Shao said. "Why?" Jade challenged. "You are in no position to make challenges, Ms. Okaia," Shao said calmly. Jade glared at Shao. She turned to look at her parents to see what they would do.

Syndel and Kenshi glanced at each other before nodding. The family headed to Shao's private meeting room. "What the hell do you want Shao?" Jade demanded. "You guys are to stay here," Shao said calmly. "No," Jade answered instantly. "Then Maven stays with me!" Shao declared. Maven let out a whimper of fear. Jade growled at Shao.

"What about SHIELD and the Avengers?" Takeda asked. "I told them of this," Shao said. "And?" "They're okay with it," Shao shrugged.

It was a lie, of course. Coulson was not happy about it. He was p*ssed at Shao. But Coulson knew he had to let them go. Or Maven would be stuck. "So they already know," Jade murmured, "Or have just found out..." Shao nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Coulson had met with the Avengers and his team. "Yo DC. 'Sup?" Daisy asked. Coulson let out a long sigh. "What's wrong...sir?" Bobbi asked. "Before the last fight in the tournament...Shao came to speak to me. He was refusing to let Maven go unless he got to keep the Okaia's here. It was not a request. He was stating it. I'm sure he has told them by now...They are not returning with us," Coulson said.

The group fell into shocked silence. "Sir..." Hunter began. "Agent Hunter. I know this is hard for all of you...but it's for the best," Coulson said. "When do we leave?" Bobbi asked, looking numb. "At dawn," Coulson replied. His agents nodded. "It is best if you say your goodbyes within an hour so we can prepare to leave," he continued.

* * *

Bobbi headed to Jade's room, a sinking feeling in her stomach. She quietly knocked on the door. There was no reply, so Bobbi opened the door and stepped in. She walked towards the bed, stopping when Jade emerged from a side room. The two stared at each other for a long moment. "When do you leave?" Jade asked. "Now," Bobbi lied, knowing it would be best to lie.

Jade swallowed thickly and nodded. "I...I'm sorry," Bobbi whispered. "Don't be," Jade murmured, "You have to go back. SHIELD is your family, your people. That's why I-" Jade cut herself off, knowing it would make it harder to leave if she finished the sentence the way she wanted to, "That's what makes you, you." "Maybe some day, we won't owe them anything more," Bobbi said quietly.

Jade nodded in agreement, her lips twitching up briefly to a small smile. "I hope so," she murmured. Bobbi gave her a small half smile in return. Jade extended her hand, knowing this clean, non-romantic break would be the best. Bobbi grasped Jade's outstretched hand. "May we meet again," Jade murmured. Bobbi stared at Jade for a long moment, the words in her lips. Instead of speaking, though, Bobbi stepped closer to Jade, sliding one hand around her neck. Bobbi pulled Jade in for one last kiss, a soft one.

When she pulled away, Bobbi saw a single tear run down Jade's face. Acting purely on emotion, Bobbi pulled Jade into another kiss. Jade kissed back this time, quickly turning it into a fierce kiss. Bobbi shoved at the shoulder straps of Jade's outfit, sliding them down onto her arms as they continued to kiss and pull away to breathe every few moments. The kiss wasn't broken until Jade backed away, sitting on the edge of the bed and staring up at Bobbi.

The two just stared at each other for a long moment before Bobbi leaned down and Jade leaned up, kissing once more before tumbling into the bed to spend their last few moments together. Later, when they were finished, Bobbi ran her hand across Jade's bare arm. "If I'm going to leave at dawn..." She began. "Shhh..." Jade mumbled, not wanting to rush the moment.

Bobbi slid her hand down Jade's back, tracing the various scars that littered the bare skin. Jade knew what Bobbi was doing, and began telling her how she got them. Most of them had been from training. It wasn't until Bobbi got to a particularly nasty scar that Jade rolled over. "Can we talk about something else?" She asked. "Who says we have to talk at all?" Bobbi replied, a small smirk gracing her lips. Jade smiled and rolled over to kiss her again as they fell back into the blissful passion from earlier.

It was hours later, near dawn, when Bobbi awoke. She slowly climbed out of the bed and pulled on some clothes. Bobbi glanced at Jade's sleeping form before placing a gentle kiss on her head and leaving, feeling like she was leaving a part of her heart behind.


	8. Chapter 8

-Six Months Later-  
Six months passed. Six long, antagonizing months had passed since the tournament. The agents had all been affected by the absence of their friends. Which was why Coulson had put Bobbi in charge of a team of new recruits. And it was also why Coulson had sent Bobbi and the new recruits to demolish a HYDRA base. The agents stepped into the main room of the HYDRA base to find the inhabitants all killed, one of the HYDRA agents with what appeared to be a black dagger sticking out of his back.

One of the new SHIELD agents, Agent Morr, stepped up to the body and pulled the dagger out. It had no handle and was rather thick...it also looked rather familiar to Bobbi. "Agent Morr, let me see that," Bobbi commanded, striding up to the new agent. Agent Morr looked confused but handed it over. Bobbi studied it intently, trying to figure out if it was what she thought it was.

She rolled it around her hand then twirled it a few times before twisting her fingers on the non-pointy end. Sure enough, it opened up to reveal an intricate blue design. It wasn't a dagger. It was a fan. Bobbi smiled and closed it, holding the pointy end in her hand as she spoke up. "Jade. I know you're here," She said aloud. There was no reply.

"Agent Morse, with all due respect, what are you doing?" Agent Morr asked. Bobbi ignored him. "Jade! I will leave with your fan if you do not come out!" Bobbi threatened. Bobbi knew Jade could just call the fan to her, but that's why she held the blade in her hand. The fan wouldn't leave without hurting her.

Agent Morr and the others continued to look at Bobbi strangely as an incredibly beautiful woman stepped out of the shadows. "Knew I shouldn't have left it in the guy," she mused. She then shot a grin at Bobbi to show she was just joking. Bobbi couldn't help but smile back as she looked Jade over. The battle suit she wore was different. It didn't show as much skin and was armored with gold mixed into the blue. Bobbi thought it made Jade look incredibly badass and incredibly sexy, though she missed seeing all the skin.

"Holy s*it that chick's hot," Agent Morr said. Jade gave him a rather disgusted look as it seemed Bobbi was incapable of doing anything other than staring at stared for a few seconds longer before realizing she was still holding the fan. "This is yours," Bobbi extended it to Jade, blushing madly. Jade chuckled, a soft and musical sound as she took the fan and slid it next to the other. "You changed suits," Bobbi blurted out.

"Yeah," Jade said with another soft chuckle. "Why?" "Shao had me change it" "You look like a princess," Bobbi said, trying to find something at least semi-intelligent to say. Jade grinned, "Most people wouldn't get away with saying that. You on the other hand..."

Bobbi blushed slightly, "Why'd Shao force you to change suits?" Jade didn't answer. "Do you...can you...back to the base with us?" Bobbi asked, reverting back to being unable to use full sentences. "Of course," Jade said with a smile, "Why wouldn't I?" "Shao...and the Clan..." Bobbi trailed off. "He let us go if we wanted to," Jade said, stepping closer to Bobbi and placing her hands on the blonde woman's hips. "Oh," Bobbi nodded, her eyes flickering between Jade's lips and chest. "If I kiss you are you gonna faint?" Jade asked, her tone gently teasing.

"No..." Bobbi said. "Good," Jade smiled and kissed her. "I've missed this," Bobbi murmured as Jade kissed her."What? Me kissing you?" Jade teased. "Being with you," Bobbi replied, "But also the kissing." Jade smirked and pulled away from the kiss. "Six months. I've missed you so much," she whispered. I've missed you too, Jade. So damn much."

Jade smiled and kissed Bobbi hard. Bobbi kissed back just as hard, forgetting that they were in a HYDRA base with a group of new recruit SHIELD agents behind her. Agent Morr cleared his throat. The two broke apart from the kiss, blushing. "Agent Morr. Take the others and head back to the Quinjet, I will be there in a moment," Bobbi commanded. Agent Morr nodded and headed off.

Bobbi turned back to Jade. "Nice hairdo," Bobbi teased. Jade rolled her eyes, "It's take forever to put together." "Well you look hot as hell," Bobbi said, "Though...Is this easier to get off than your last one or..." Jade chuckled and kissed Bobbi again. "I'll teach you how to undo it if you want me to," she mumbled. "Later. At the base. Because if you were to show me here..." Bobbi trailed off. "At the base then," Jade agreed.

"We need to go now," Bobbi said, resting her forehead against Jade's. "I know," Jade whispered. Bobbi pulled away and took her hand, heading back to the SHIELD base.

* * *

Back at the base, Coulson called his agents into his office. "What's up DC?" Daisy asked. "I have good news," Coulson said. "What is it?" Daisy asked. Coulson motioned to a door and Syndel, Kenshi, and Takeda walked in. "Sir...Shouldn't we have waited until Bobbi got back?" Hunter said. "Jade was going to a HYDRA base," Syndel said.

"The same one I sent Morse and her team to," Coulson added. "So she already knows," Hunter nodded, "Which is good. She's been mopey for the past six months.""That's for sure," Mack agreed. "Jade's been moping too," Takeda said, "Hence the reason Shao let us go." "I do not mope, Takeda. I was not moping," Jade said as she walked in with Bobbi and then new agents.

"You locked yourself in your room for a week," Takeda pointed out. "That..." Jade began before realizing she had no argument. "Bobbi did the same thing," Hunter said with a chuckle. Both Bobbi and Jade blushed at that. Hunter and Takeda laughed. "So Shao let you guys go?" Daisy asked.

"Correct," Syndel said. "Maybe he's not that bad after all," Lincoln commented. "He only let us leave because Jade was moping," Takeda disagreed. "Oh. Then he's still an a**," Lincoln said. "No s*it," Takeda said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Lincoln apologized. Coulson looked at his agents who had came from the HYDRA base, "How was the mission?" "Good," Bobbi said. "All the HYDRA agents were dead when we got there," Agent Morr interjected. Coulson raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Hey. I got there. You guys weren't there," Jade said.

Coulson nodded at the explanation. "You guys are free to go," he said. The agents nodded and left the room. Bobbi slid her hand into Jade's, "Come to me to my room?" Jade grinned, "Of course. I gotta show you how to undo this outfit, don't I?" "You did say you would," Bobbi agreed. ade grinned at her again as they made their way to Bobbi's bunk.

The moment the door was closed, Jade began tugging at the zipper on Bobbi's battle suit. Bobbi kissed Jade hard as she helped with the zipper. Jade managed to get the suit off Bobbi. "Now yours?" Bobbi murmured. Jade nodded, "Of course." She took Bobbi's hands and led them to the straps and fasteners on the suit. She carefully helped Bobbi undo them all, letting the suit pool at her feet.

Bobbi took a long moment to just look at Jade, feeling happy. "You just gonna stare at me or what?" Jade teased. Bobbi reached over and traced a new scar on Jade's shoulder, "What happened here?" "Training," Jade explained. Bobbi leaned forward and gently kissed it. "Tell me the story?" Bobbi asked. "I was training one day with some of the others. I wasn't paying attention and got hit...I changed suits after that," Jade said.

Bobbi nodded and kissed her on the lips, "You still look gorgeous" Bobbi backed into the bed and pulled Jade on top of her, not breaking the kiss. Jade grabbed the bottom of Bobbi's tank top and tugged at it, pulling it up and off. "God have I missed you," Jade murmured, pressing Bobbi into the bed as she kissed her.

"I've missed you too," Bobbi murmured, running her hands down Jade's bare back. Jade pulled away and propped herself up on her arms. "Bobbi. I love you. So damn much. Those six months were terrible. I just...I love you," Jade said quietly. "I love you too, Jade. You are my life, I've never felt this strongly about anyone. Ever," Bobbi replied, her voice just as quiet.

Jade kissed her hard again and they soon became and tangle of limbs, kisses being exchanged and love in its most raw form. Hours later, Bobbi awoke to the feeling of a body pressed against her back. There was also arms around her waist and lips against her shoulder.

Bobbi rolled over to see Jade, already awake. "Good morning gorgeous," Jade said with a smile. "Hey," Bobbi smiled and kissed her gently. "I love you," Jade murmured. "I love you too," Bobbi answered. "Can we just stay here all day?" Jade asked.

"We can," Bobbi confirmed. Jade smiled and softly kissed Bobbi. Bobbi kissed back before curling next to Jade. Jade ran her fingers through Bobbi's hair, revealing in the happiness from being back at SHIELD. Daisy walked in" Maven's missing...we think Shao took him" "F*cking Shao," Jade groaned. "Tell Coulson we'll be out in a minute," Bobbi told Daisy.

Daisy nodded and left the bunk. Jamie was debreifing the X-Men when Jade and Bobbi got there. "Why would Shao take Maven. Again." Scott wondered. "But why. He said we could go," Takeda said. "He's like Apocalypse, he lies" "F**K!" Jade swore. Bobbi put her hand on Jade's arm, "We'll get him back." "I should've known Shao would pull something like this," Jade disagreed.

Jamie gasped and her eyes went blank. "What did you see?" Piotr asked. "Invasion...if Shao wins" "He won't win," Jean said firmly. "If he does, though, we're screwed," Tony said. "I agree with Stark" Scott said. Tony smirked at that. "C'mon. Let's go," Coulson said.

* * *

They headed back to the Clan grounds. Jade was rather perturbed at the new development. She had just left the Clan ground and now had to return to them. Jade was frustrated and angry and annoyed. She also really hated Shao. He had told them they could leave! But now he had gone back on his word! It p*ssed Jade off. Seriously p*ssed her off.

A gentle hand on her arm snapped Jade out of her angry thoughts. Bobbi ran her hand down Jade's arm and entwined their fingers. "This is going to be okay," Bobbi said firmly. "What if it's not. What if Shao wins?" Jade asked in a pained voice. "Jade. It's going to be okay. We beat his tournament once. We can do it again," Bobbi said.

Jade sighed and rested her head on Bobbi's shoulder, "I hope so." The rest of the ride to the Clan grounds was silent.


	9. Chapter 9

**The new X-Men Apocalypse trailer has worn me down to a Psylocke fangirl all over again so...yeah all I wanted to say. Just read.**

When they got to the grounds, they found Shao at the throne. He had Maven with him. But they were not alone. There was also an unfamiliar female with them. She was tall with dark skin and dark hair. The woman, dressed only in green, barely glanced at the newcomers, she did stare at Jade, though. "Do you know that woman staring at you?" Bobbi whispered to Jade.

Jade glanced up at Shao's throne and frowned. "Well. This just complicated things a lot more," Jade muttered. "I take it you know her," Hunter said. Jade glanced at the throne again and shook her head, but not a 'no'. "I'll explain later," she muttered. Hunter and the others frowned at her, but didn't push the subject. Shao smirked when he saw the heroes approaching.

He turned his head towards Maven. "Seems like your friends are here. Like I suspected they would be," Shao sneered. Maven glared at him. "No matter. They will lose," the woman next to Shao said. "Kaya?" Kaya looked towards the source of the voice. Kaya narrowed her eyes at the heroes. She scanned them, searching for anyone familiar.

There was one familiar to her. Kaya narrowed her eyes. She didn't like the look of the heroes. Meanwhile, the heroes were staring back at her. They had all heard what Jade had said. They had all heard her call the woman 'Kaya'. As in the same name of her dead friend. "I thought Kaya was dead," Hunter whispered. Jade glared at him, "She is...was..."

Jade glanced back up at the throne. Sure enough, Kaya was up there. It confused Jade. For that matter, it confused all of them. "This is bloody confusing," Hunter grumbled. "You're telling me," Mack said. Hunter frowned as Shao stepped down from his throne. "Shao. You said we could leave!" Takeda said. Shao just stared at him.

Takeda took an angry step forward. Jade grabbed her brother's arm, holding him back. Takeda glared at Shao but didn't approach him. "I propose a new tournament" "Just give us back Maven and we will leave," Pietro snarled. "No," Shao said calmly, "Not unless you win this tournament." "No!" Pietro snarled. Shao stepped over to Maven. "You want him, you do this tournament!" Shao shouted.

Pietro growled. "Fine," Coulson said. Coulson looked at Shao, "We will do this tournament. But if we win, you give us Maven and leave us the hell alone." Shao contemplated that. "If you can win I will think about it," Shao said. He walked back to his throne and sat down. Shao stared at the heroes and at his contemplated on who the first fight should be.

Shao looked from the heroes to his people and back. "The first battle will be sundown tonight!" He announced. Shao teleported off, taking Maven with him. Jade started towards Kaya, anger on her face. The SHIELD agents all looked at each other. Then they looked at Jade's retreating form. All at once, the SHIELD agents followed her.

She didn't even notice them behind her. "Kaya!" Jade shouted. Kaya turned to her old friend. "What do you want?" She asked. "Why the hell are you with Shao?" Jade demanded. "He's the master," Kaya replied. "Master of lying maybe," Jade muttered. Kaya glared at her. Jade stared back, unfazed. She wasn't afraid of her friend. Kaya had always been Jade's friend. Her newfound loyalty to Shao wouldn't change anything.

* * *

"So that was Kaya," Bobbi said, sliding her hand into Jade's. "That was Kaya," Jade said with a sigh. "How is she alive?" Bobbi wondered. "I have no clue," Jade sighed. She was confused and freaked out. But Jade didn't, and wouldn't, show it. She wouldn't until she was alone. Or rather, alone with only Bobbi. "So...what do we do?" Hunter asked.

"Win this tournament," Jade replied. "Yes. But how?" Hunter asked. "I don't know," Jade snapped. "So we're just going into this blind?" "No!" "Then what the bloody hell are we going to do?!" "I don't know!" Hunter glared at her. "We'll figure it out. Okay?" Jade said frustrated. "If you say so," Hunter mumbled. "We don't know what we're walking into," Daisy clarified. "And?" Jade asked. "We need to know you are on our side and will stay on our side, even facing Kaya," Hunter said.

"Do you really think I would turn on you guys?" Jade asked incredulously. "We just need to make sure," May said calmly. Jade opened her mouth to speak but someone else did before her. "Jade won't betray you guys," Takeda said. They all looked at him. "My sister won't turn on you. On us," he said firmly.

* * *

At sundown, the team met back up for the first fight. They were nervous about the fight. Nervous about who they would fight. Shao appeared on his throne, Maven chained up at his side. Maven struggled briefly against the chains. He didn't get anywhere with it. Shao smirked at the fruitless attempt. He wouldn't get free. Shao would make sure of it.

He turned back to the heroes. He waved Kaya forward. Kaya stepped forward. The first fighter. "Who dares to challenge her!" Shao shouted. After a long moment, Jade stepped up. "I'll fight her," she said quietly. Shao smirked and waved at them, allowing the fight to begin. The fight between the two was a hard one.

Even though Jade had more training experience, she didn't want to hurt Kaya. And that proved to be a real crutch in the fight. And a bad one. Kaya knocked Jade down, again. "Kaya don't do this," Jade said, "This isn't you." Kaya simply kicked her down. Jade rolled over, dodging another hit. She went to punch Jade again, but Jade blocked it. So Kaya kicked her, sending Jade sprawling.

"Kaya don't do this," Jade repeated. Kaya went to finish her. But she stopped before she could. Kaya took a step back, the memories suddenly flooding in. Kaya dropped the staff she was using and extended her hand to Jade. Jade accepted the hand and Kaya helped her up. Kaya then turned to Shao. "I can't believe you tried to turn me against my best friend," Kaya said in disgust.

She turned away from Shao and walked over to the heroes side. Jade looked at Shao, "Well...you f*cked with the wrong people." She then followed Kaya back to the heroes, trying to ignore the pain radiating through her body.

* * *

Hunter just wandered the grounds bored. Jade's dead yet not-so-dead best friend magically got her memories back after kicking Jade's a** so everybody else was at the med bay. Hunter heard whimpering. He headed in that direction. He saw white-blond hair peeking out from a shivering form. "Maven?" Maven looked up. "H-Hunter?"

Hunter said" What did he do to you?" Maven looked down. He didn't want to say what had happened. Maven was too ashamed to tell. "Maven. What did he do to you?" Hunter asked gently. "..." Maven mumbled. "I'm taking you to Pietro" Hunter said and picked Maven up in his arms. Maven whimpered and curled close.

Hunter held him close. He burst into the medical tent, where he knew the others still were. "Pietro!" Hunter cried. Pietro looked up. "Maven! What happened to him?" Maven whimpered and reached for his brother. Pietro took Maven from Hunter and held him. Maven whimpered again. "It's okay Maven, I'm here now" Pietro whispered.

Maven shakes his head. "What did Shao do?" Pietro asked gently. "He tortured me," Maven whimpered. Pietro swore. "Isn't that against the rules?" Hunter asked. Jade nodded with barely contained anger. Agent Morr said" What if we give Shao back the HYDRA freak? Maybe he'll stop the tournament" Before anyone could react, Jade grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the nearest hard surface. "What the f**k did you just say?!" She hissed furiously.

Agent Morr's eyes widened in surprise and fear. "You never insult Maven. Am I clear?" Jade hissed. "And...and what if I do?" Agent Morr challenged. "Agent Morr, remember that she took down an entire HYDRA base that Director Coulson sent an entire team to take down. She took them down. By herself," Bobbi said.

"Why can't we just kill the clone. He's HYDRA" Maven burst into tears at that. He didn't want to die! "Good idea...except you'd have to kill me to him," Hunter said. "For once...I second what Hunter said," Jade said, "and while you might be able to kill him, emphasis on might, you won't kill me."  
Agent Morr raised his gun at Maven only to have a metal hand grab his neck.

Bucky lifted him clear off the ground. "I'll snap your neck if you touch him," Bucky said. "Understood?" Agent Morr let out a gurgled choking type noise. Bucky squeezed slightly. Agent Morr rushedly nodded. Bucky dropped him. Agent Morr landed hard and swore. He slowly stood up. Agent Morr glared at Maven. Agent Morr looked at Coulson. "You can't let this just happen!"

"Why not?"'Coulson asked. "Maybe Calderon was right, maybe Gifteds are too dangerous" Agent Morr said. Before anyone could react, Jade shifted into her cat form and pounced on him, hissing madly. Agent Morr shrieked and began trying to whack her away. Jade latched onto his hand, digging her teeth into it. Agent Morr shrieked again and began shaking his hand, trying to dislodge her from him. Jade eventually dropped down from it, shaking her head to clear the dizziness.

"Why the hell do we have a cat-person...thing working for us?!" Agent Morr demanded, placing emphasis on the word 'thing'. "That "thing" can kill you in your sleep" Jade said. "You can go ahead and kill him now," Bobbi suggested. Agent Morr glared at her. "Why are you defending some freak who shape shifts!" Jade had to restrain Bobbi from attacking Agent Morr.

"Let me go! Let me kill him for f*cking insulting you!" Bobbi struggled in Jade's grasp. "Babe. Relax," Jade said, "You don't have to kill him." "He called you a freak, you ain't a damn freak!" "I know that. You know that. The others know that, I don't give a f**k about what he says, though." Bobbi sighed and glared at Agent Morr. "Back off Jade, or else."

Agent Morr glared right back at her. "F*cking freaks," he muttered. Everyone glared at him. He walked out of the room. Maven was still whimpering. He still hurt. Shao had tortured him. Maven was afraid Agent Morr would kill him. Pietro held Maven in his arms. "Pietro," Maven whimpered. "Shh, it's okay" Pietro whispered. "He's gonna kill me." "Who is?"

Maven just whimpered and motioned to the doorway of the tent. "Agent Morr or Shao?" "Both" Maven whimpered. "Agent Morr won't touch you," Coulson vowed. Maven sniffled and nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

**How many times can I torture Maven? I can if I want to cause I'm me!**

While Maven was sleeping Agent Morr snuck into his room with two other agents. He motioned to the other two to keep watch. The two agents nodded and stood guard outside of Maven's door. Morr approached the sleeping form of Maven. He pulled out his ICER. Morr wordlessly iced Maven twice, making sure the clone was knocked out. He then grabbed the blanket around Maven and cut a piece off. He shoved them into Maven's mouth. He even wound the cloth around Maven's neck.

* * *

When Maven woke up he heard the sound of rushing water. Agent Morr was hanging him over a cliff. Maven let out a frightened yell, or at least he tried too. "You will die clone" Morr laughed. Maven yelled out again, hoping to catch someone's attention. Anyone. He didnt want to die! A figure pulled Morr off Maven. Maven looked to see who it was. To see who his savior was. A young woman with black wings was holding Morr off the ground with no effort.

Who the f**k are you?" Agent Morr demanded. "Katana Rasputin" Agent Morr struggled. Katana's grip didn't lessen. Agent Morr grabbed her arm. Katana threw him to the side. She headed over to Maven. Katana undid the ties on him. Maven slumped over when the ties were undone. He threw his arms over Katana and clung to her. Maven began to cry.

"Shhh..." Katana soothed. "It's okay. He won't hurt you anymore." Maven whimpered. Katana hugged him. Maven hugged her back. Katana flew off, back to the others. Maven continued to whimper, he hurt badly. Katana landed near the SHIELD/Avenger/X-Men medical tent and burst in with Maven. "Maven!" Pietro cried when the two walked into the tent.

Maven whimpered weakly, reaching for Pietro. Katana carefully handed Maven to Pietro, who instantly hugged his brother. "Who did this?" He demanded. "Agent Morr was hanging him over the chasm" Jade paled. "Why'd you pale at that?" Hunter asked. "One fall into the chasm breaks your neck killing you instantly" She shuddered at the mere thought of it. "How do you know this?" Bobbi asked gently. "Students who can't handle training commit suicide by jumping over the side of it"

"Please tell me you never thought about it..." "Maybe once after Kaya died" Kaya sighed and shook her head as Bobbi pulled Jade into a tight hug. "I'm glad you didn't." "Back on topic, Morr tried to toss Maven over the side of it" Maven let out a small whimper at the mention of the SHIELD agent. "Where's Morr now?" Pietro asked. Katana shrugged. "I knocked him off the side."

Pietro nodded. "B*stard deserved it," Jade muttered. Everyone looked at her. "He tried to kill Maven" Wanda growled. "Exactly why Morr deserved it," Jade said with a nod. "Why did he hang you above the chasm?" Hunter asked Maven. "He said th-that I was going to die" "How did he know about the chasm?" "I don't know" Maven whimpered.

Pietro looked at Jade. "Is there any way Morr could have found out about it?" Jade frowned, thinking about that. "Probably...if he's hung out or been near some of the students, they probably mentioned it." "How old are the students?" Hunter wondered. "It usually depends on the student...Takeda was technically five when we began but he looked like a teenager. I was actually fifteen, both in looks and actually," Jade explained. "How old are you know?" Hunter asked.

"How old is Kenshi?" "I'm 25, Takeda is 15, my dad...he...well let's just say that he makes even Asgardians look young." "How old is your mom?" "557" Hunter choked. "How bloody old will you live to be?" Jade didnt answer for a moment. "My dad is over 10,000 years old, we don't know his exact age as he was born before written languages...my mom is 557, they both look in their 40s...Takeda and both looked like teenagers by the time we were five or six so...we don't exactly know, but it'll be a long time," she said slowly, choosing her words carefully. "Of course that's if I choose to live that long."

"There isn't exactly a way for me to choose whether or not I live forever...but I can still die from other means." "Speak English woman! You're not making a bloody damn bit of sense!" Hunter exclaimed. Katana started laughing at Hunter's outburst. "What she is saying is that there have been stories of people like us, pretty much immortal, falling in love with a mortal person. It always ends the same way, the immortal person committing suicide to follow their mortal lover once they die," Kaya said.

Katana said" That will not happen" "Death is kind of inevitable though," Hunter pointed out. "Especially to mortal SHIELD agents." Katana held out her hand and a pale blue mist enveloped Bobbi. "What're you doing?" Jade asked. "Don't distract her" Pyro warned. SJ nudged him. "I'm pretty sure you weren't the most stable when I died and was revived," she whispered.

"Because you were died and twelve years old so I couldn't actually freak out could I?" SJ patted his cheek. "Relax, I'm not dead anymore." "Wait," Hunter said. "She died?!" "It's a long story, now shush, it is bad to distrust Katana when she's doing s*it like this...though I'm not sure she's ever done this before," SJ said. Katana collasped after finishing. SJ and Pyro hoisted her up with the help of Piotr and Jamie.

"Now Bobbi won't die either" Jade looked utterly confused. "What?" "I made her immortal," Katana explained, shaking off her friends and parents. "How is that possible?" Lincoln mused. "Most powerful mutant ever" "She f*cking brings people back from the dead, why wouldn't she be able to make someone immortal," SJ stated. Coulson's team just stared at her. "What?" SJ asked, looking clueless. Coulson's team shook their heads as Bobbi sat up, looking rather out of it.

Jade knelt down by her. "Hey? You okay?" "Yeah," Bobbi said with a nod. "But...What just happened?" "She made you immortal," Jade motioned to Katana. Bobbi nodded, though she was still confused and confused on why she was confused, her mind just felt rather fuzzy. Jade stood and extended her hand to Bobbi, who accepted it and also stood.

Once standing, Bobbi made her way over to Katana. "Thank you...for...for giving me the chance to be with Jade forever," Bobbi said sincerely. "I lost the love of my life once. I will never wish that upon someone else" "And she's pretty much f*cking Cupid now," SJ added. Jade and Bobbi stared at her while Katana just shook her head fondly. "...F**k, I ruined the moment, didn't I?" SJ asked.

"Back on topic," Pyro interrupted. "So...the Agent Morr guy is gone, Maven is back, and now we just need to stop Shao?" "Yes...But it's not going to be as easy as it sounds," Jade said. "Why not?" SJ asked curiously. "Shao is...He's extremely old and sadistic and powerful." "How old is the dude for him to be that powerful?" Hunter asked. "He's been around longer than I have," Kenshi said as he and Syndel walked in.

"Wait...If he's older than you and you're like 10,000 years old that means he's older than Apocalypse..." SJ said. "Either way, he's dead," Katana said, "No one gets away with what he's done." "I'm killing him. He's f*cked with my family one too many times," Jade said, her eyes flashing dangerously.


	11. Chapter 11

**Filler chapter sorry!**

"I'm killing him. He's f*cked with my family one too many times," Jade said, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Language!" Steve exclaimed. "Hey, there is nothing wrong f*cking with swearing every now and then, especially when we have a really f*cking old dude who doesn't look that f*cking old trying to f*cking invade because he's a f*cking a**hole," SJ said, deliberately putting in as many curse words as possible. "Anyway," Katana interrupted whatever Steve was about to say. "You can kill him."

Jade nodded. "Good." Bobbi, on the other hand, looked worried at Jade being the one to kill Shao. As if she knew what Bobbi was thinking, Jade turned and looked at her. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Shao hasn't fought for years, he won't be much of a match," Jade assured her. Bobbi still looked unsure. Jade gave her a soft, reassuring kiss. "We'll win this," she said firmly. Bobbi hugged her. "I hope so."

"So...If you're over 10,000 years old and she's 557, how did you two meet?" Hunter asked, looking at Syndel and Kenshi. Syndel and Kenshi looked at each other before beginning to laugh. "It's a long story," Kenshi said. "He has a point, how did you guys meet?" Jade asked. "Your father saved me from execution and nearly died because of it," Syndel said. "Who wanted to execute you and why?" Jade asked.

Syndel and Kenshi exchanged a look. "Shao wanted to kill me because I was a mutant," Syndel said slowly. Jade swore at that, her body trembling in anger. Bobbi hugged her, making sure to strip away weapons away. "He wanted to kill you because you were a mutant?! That's f*cking bulls*it!" Jade exclaimed. Syndel shrugged. Syndel was alive and well now, and with Kenshi.

She owed him her life. But he didn't think that way. Kenshi told her she didn't owe him anything. He did it because he was entranced by her. He loved her from the moment he laid eyes on her. That was why he saved her. And now they were happy. "So..." Hunter said. Everyone looked at him. "Agent Morr is dead, right?" "Pretty sure," Katana nodded. Hunter also nodded. "If he isn't...I'm killing him."

Everyone stared at Hunter. "What?" He asked. Everyone shook their heads. Hunter glanced at Maven. Maven looked so sad and scared. It broke Hunter's heart. Which was rather surprising. Hunter didn't know he'd be that fond of the kid. But seeing Maven so scared, feeling the way he clung to Hunter like a life-line...Hunter hadn't been so proective before. Maven wouldn't ever be hurt. Not while everyone watched over him. No one would touch Maven.

Hunter would make sure of it. And he wouldn't be alone. They all were fond of Maven. No one would let anyone hurt him. Maven was like a child, and he had to be protected like one. Maven curled close to his brother. Pietro hugged him. Maven whimpered again. Pietro hugged Maven again. He felt safe. Maven felt so safe.

Much safer than before. He knew he'd be safe. He just wanted Shao to die. Before he invaded. "Now we stop Shao?" Hunter asked. "Now we stop Shao," Jade nodded. "Just...where is he?" Hunter wondered. No one had the answer to that. They didn't exactly know where Shao was. But Shao deserved to die.

He had done so much bad. "Suit up," Steve commanded. "We have a world to save." Everyone nodded. They headed off. Jade held Bobbi's hand as they walked, a smile on her face. Bobbi was immortal now, they had forever. Jade couldn't be happier. She had forever with her love. "Whatcha thinking about?" Bobbi's voice broke the silence. "You're immortal now, you won't ever die of old age," Jade murmured.

Bobbi nodded. "Yeah...Yeah." Jade smiled and kissed her cheek. Bobbi grinned back, happy. She had forever with Jade. Bobbi felt rather light inside. She had Jade forever.


	12. Chapter 12

Soon, everyone was suited up. "No one get hurt," Coulson commanded. Everyone nodded. They had to stop Shao. Before he killed more. They just had to stop him. Even if it seemed impossible. "Everyone ready?" Steve asked. Everyone was on the edge. They never noticed the shadow following them. They headed off. "Once we find Shao, we end this," Coulson said.

"I kill him," Jade said. Coulson nodded. "Don't die out there," Hunter said, half joking. Everyone stared at him. "What?" Hunter asked. "Hunter...Don't," Bobbi said. Hunter shrugged. Shao was commanding his troops, getting ready for the invasion. He was yelling at his troops. "Shao!" Coulson shouted as the group walked up. Shao looked up.

"Coulson," he sneered. "Stop the invasion, Shao." "Make me." "We will if you don't stop." He motioned to the others. They stepped forward. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way," Coulson said. Shao raised an eyebrow. He snapped his fingers and his troops stepped forward. Shao smirked at Coulson. "Let's fight." Shao snapped his fingers and his troops rushed at the agents. They began to fight. It was a hard fight.

Really hard fight. Agents and Shao's men were ducking and swinging at each other. Steve threw his shield. It hit its mark. The man stumbled back, surprised. Steve followed it up with a punch. The soldier fell. Steve let out a huff of breath. He spun and blocked another hit. Steve threw a punch of his own. The punch hit and the man flew back.

All around him, the others were fighting. Those with powers were using them and winning easily. Those without were doing the best they could. And even then, they were winning. Shao frowned from his throne. This wasn't going in his favor. Shao teleported off from his throne. He teleported next to Jade, blocking a hit as she swung at him with one of her fans.

He threw a punch. Jade ducked, narrowly missing getting hit. "You know, I never liked you," She said. "And I never liked you," Shao replied. "Glad we got that out of the way." Shao threw another punch. Jade blocked it. She threw a punch of her own. Shao blocked it. "You're not going to win this," he said. "I think we will," Jade answered.

She threw a punch, and it hit Shao square in the chest. Shao stumbled back, a hand pressed to where he was hit. Jade smirked at him. Shao quickly spun, kicking at her. Jade ducked, dodging the kick. Shao growled. He threw another punch. This time, it hit. Jade stumbled back, pressing a hand to her jaw. She growled lowly. Jade threw a punch of her own. Shao blocked it and laughed.

His laughter changed when a sudden sharp pain went through his stomach. Jade smirked as she pulled her fan out. Shao growled and moved forward, grabbing her head in his hands. Bobbi yelled" Jade!"

Shao looked up and smirked, twisting his hands. There was a loud snapping sound as the action broke Jade's neck.

 **I'm sorry.**


	13. Chapter 13

Shao dropped Jade's unmoving body, she was dead. He looked up at the heroes, smirking as they stared at their friend's unmoving body. Everything seemed to happen at once after that. Bobbi whipped out her gun, loading it and firing the entire clip into Shao while Maven sunk one of his sais deep into Shao's heart. Shao's expression turned to shock as he stumbled back and off the ledge of the chasm.

Bobbi shakily reloaded her gun, raising it up to her head. Pyro shot a fireball at it before she could fire the gun, causing the blonde agent to drop it. Bobbi scrabbled for her gun, but SJ shot ice at it and froze it into an iceberg. Bobbi then began towards the ledge but Pyro tackled her whole SJ kneeled by Jade, straightening out her spine. "Katana!" She shouted.

The winged mutant landed instantly and also kneeled by Jade, placing her hands on the dead woman. Bobbi began to struggle in Pyro's grip as SJ darted back to them. "Agent Morse, relax," Pyro said. "She's dead!" Bobbi cried. "I know that," Pyro snapped before his tone softened. "And I know what you're feeling right now. Seeing someone you love, dead. But trust me, Katana is going to revive her."

"How do you know? How do you know what it feels like?" Bobbi hissed. A fierce look overtook Pyro's face. "I watched her die, be stabbed right through the chest and die after saying she's glad she met us. And Katana revived her. Yeah, she was only twelve at the time, but even then, she was more than a friend," Pyro said, pointing at SJ. "Oh," Bobbi said softly.

Pyro patted her arm. They glanced over at Katana. Katana had her eyes closed, a look of concentration on her face. She and Jade began to glow a brilliant white color. The white became brighter and brighter. It blinded the others. They had to shield their eyes. Eventually, the light died down. The heroes blinked as the light faded. Katana was panting, looking out of breath and exhausted.

Jade was still motionless. "No," Bobbi whispered. "Give it a moment," SJ cautioned. A few tense moments passed before Jade's eyelids began to flutter. Her eyes opened and she slowly sat up. Jade felt sore, really sore. "What happened?" She croaked out, shakily standing up. Katana also stood. "You died." "I...died?" "You died...but I revived you."

"I died...but you revived me..." Jade said slowly, like she was having a hard time understanding things. Katana nodded. Jade just blinked and rubbed her face. Katana motioned for her to follow as she walked over to Pyro and SJ. Jade slowly followed. She was still sore and confused. But at least she was alive. Pyro let go of Bobbi when Jade and Katana approached. Bobbi surged forward, hugging Jade tightly.

Jade stumbled for a minute before patting Bobbi on the back. Bobbi began to cry. Jade patted her back again. "It's okay." "You died!" Bobbi cried. "I know," Jade murmured. Bobbi's lip trembled slightly. Jade leaned forward and kissed her gently. Bobbi sniffled slightly but kissed back. "I'm here. I'm alive," Jade whispered. Bobbi clutched her close.

Jade rubbed her back, kissing her again. Bobbi sniffled and pulled away, wiping at her face. "I have you forever now, right?" "Yes. You have me forever," Jade confirmed, emphasizing the word 'forever'. Bobbi hugged her tightly again. Bobbi smiled. "I was terrified when he...he..." "I know, babe. But I'm here now," Jade whispered.

"I thought I had really lost you," Bobbi whispered. Jade kissed her softly. "You will never lose me." Bobbi hugged her tightly. "Shao's dead. He won't hurt anyone anymore," Jade murmured looking directly at Maven. "Yeah...he fell down the chasm...your fan! It was still in his stomach!" Jade smiled at her. "Don't worry. I got this."

Keeping on arm wrapped around Bobbi, Jade reached behind her with the other. The war fan flew up from the chasm and Jade caught it, sliding it into her uniform. "There," Jade murmured. "Now we can go home." "As long as you're there, I'm good," Bobbi whispered. "I'll always be here with you," Jade promised. Bobbi nodded and pulled away, wiping her face. Jade kept an arm around Bobbi as they approached the others.

"Now we've both died," Kaya joked, punching Jade on the arm. Jade laughed. "Kaya..." "Tanya killed me and I was revived. Shao killed you and you're revived," Kaya pointed out. "She has a point," Hunter said. "Hunter," Jade sighed. "It's true!" He insisted. "It might be true, but it's not something we want to think about."

Hunter nodded. "Makes sense. What's going to happen now?" "Shao's gone," Jade mused. "So what does happen?" Takeda asked. "The other Elders take over," Hanzo said. "And we can go back to SHIELD?" Takeda asked hopefully. "Yes, you can." Hanzo said. Takeda did a happy dance. Everyone stared at him. "What?" Takeda asked.

Jade shook her head. "You're weird." Takeda laughed as did the others. Everyone was happy. Shao was dead, Maven was back, everyone was alive. It was all good.

 **And that's the end! If you wanna a sequel, hit me up on a P.M and I'll get back to you.**


End file.
